Well, this was unexpected
by TiggyToggy
Summary: A collection of interconnected stories. Stories will be MoriHaruhi centric. Complete.
1. Roles We Assume

Renge had been right when she had commented that Mori did not fit the wild type image that had been thrust upon him as a part of the Host Club. He thought about it at times, why he was in the host club. Everyone else had their reasons.

Tamaki wanted to make the dreams of young women come true. He aided in romance, fixed relationships, and Mori often though, was the founder of the Host Club because he knew it would annoy his grandmother. It was a very romantic, French type thing to do, cater to the pursuits of love. It was not something that a respectable Japanese young man did, but then again Tamaki was the result of an impulsive romance, not a logical arranged marriage.

Kyoya was using the Host Club as another means of proving to his father that he was more then capable of handling the family business. Everything that Kyoya did, nearly every thought that Kyoya had contemplated if their would be gain in this action, would he succeed in being noticed by his father, or would he be noticed by someone who would mention this to his father. Even the young men of the club that Kyoya associated with had families of influence who could and most assuredly would, at some point, be used to vouch for the character and integrity and ruthlessness of the third son.

Haruhi was a exception. She was not influential, but Kyoya gained something b y her presence, Mori was sure. Why else would he have indebted her to begin with. The vase was something they could have easily afforded to replace, but Kyoya insisted that Haruhi remain, and he found ways to make sure that she would always be there in the club. If Kyoya has his way her dept would never be fulfilled. What he had to gain from this, Mori knew not, but Kyoya seemed to work hard at making sure that Haruhi remained.

Not that anyone, himself included, minded.

The twins seemed to have a dual purpose in being in the club. In the beginning they had used it as a way to confirm their private little world, that they had been justified in locking themselves away in a world that consisted of only themselves, because no one was able to differentiate them. They maintained their identity in the club, and they used it as an outlet to vent their frustrations at the incompetence of their peers. They were indeed pranksters, and no one would deny that they twins had a definite devilish attitude at times. When Haruhi had come into the picture, she had destroyed their world, when she consistently differentiated the two. Now they used the club as a way to further explore the fact that they could be different and identical at the same time. They didn't always have to be the same person, and that was alright. The host club was a way to confirm that they were both who they always were, but at the same time, that they were more then just the twins.

Hunny used the club as a way to be who he wished to be. Because of the club he could enjoy the pleasures of life that he had one denied himself. Cake and usa-chan. Tamaki had encouraged Hunny to be who he really was, and not pretend that he was someone else. The fact that Tamaki could lure Hunny from karate club with a rabbit puppet was telling enough. In conforming ot what was expected of him, he denied himself. Mori knew that despite the incredible amounts of sugar that Hunny consumed on a regular basis Hunny was still a skilled martial artist. He did not need the protection that Mori provided, but allowed it because he understood why Mori needed to perform that act. Mori admitted, however, that he had been surprised that Hunny defeated his brother in order to keep his freedom to eat cake and have usa-chan. Familial bonds fell under the pressure of being true to ones self. Mori had later found out that Hunny wished for Chika to understand and accept who Hunny really was, and that if he had let Chika win, and if he had gone back to his old self, he would have been admitting that who he was currently was not his true self. Such depth of character for one so seemingly young.

That only left his own reasons to consider. Haruhi did not fall into the contemplations because she did not choose to be at the Host Club. Her sense of honor kept her there, repaying her debt. This was something that he understood, and respected. Tamaki assumed that Mori was a past of the Host Club because Hunny was, that Mori would not allow Hunny to undertake something on his own. Hunny and Mori both knew that Hunny did not need the protection, but that Mori needed to protect Hunny, because in doing so he protected himself. Mori was searching. And he felt this his success in this matter was about as likely as finding a needle in a haystack, to use a commoner phrase that Haruhi had taught them. There was more to Mori than anyone but Hunny knew. He had depth, he had feeling, he was a very intense young man, with profound thoughts and feelings. But no one would ever get close enough to him to discover this. The Host Club was a mask for him, and a test as well. It allowed him to see if anyone could see past the mask that he wore, past the seeming need to always protect Hunny. During the malfunctioning Mori episodes it was not that Mori was sleepy, but that Hunny, in his own way, was reminding Mori that he was allowing his mask to slip, and his true self to show though. Sleepy Mori merely needed time to compose himself and put the mask back in place.

His quest seemed impossible, but when Haruhi focused her level gaze on him, as he made sure that Hunny remained cake free, while the girls squealed and fainted, she seemed to see right though the act, and her gaze, steady and true challenged him to break out of the act, and just be.

Maybe the needle wouldn't be so elusive after all.


	2. Carpe Diem

It occurred to Kyoya that should anyone actually take the initiative, take serious initiative, he amended as he scribbled in his notebook, that any one of the hosts might be able to win the heart of the horribly oblivious and remarkably unfeminine Haruhi.

Kyoya glanced down at the notebook, noting he had listed each of the hosts, noting his thoughts on their chances of winning the romantic affections of Haruhi.

Hikaru and Kaoru

Tamaki

Hunny

Himself

Mori

Hikaru and Kaoru had an advantage over any of them, since they were her classmates, but also were the only two that she allowed such freedom of familiarity with. That in and of itself might actually be why the twins did not have a chance. If Hikaru, or even Kaoru (for Kyoya many times suspected that Kaoru, while supporting his brother in his fledgling pursuit of Haruhi felt just as much about Haruhi as Hikaru did) were to seriously try and win Haruhi's heart, she would be hard pressed to tell the difference between their normal puerile and occasionally pugnations behavior and their attempts to win her heart.

Tamaki, the King of the Host Club. Kyoya sighed silently, as he often did when dealing with Tamaki, and his antics as they related to Haruhi. He knew that Tamaki felt very deeply for Haruhi but Kyoya was not sure if even Tamaki knew whether it was a romantic love, or if it was a great friendship, or somewhere in between the two. Tamaki was not once to have many female friends, so many times he found it awkward to have to deal with the fact that haruhi was indeed a female. Tamaki always urged her to be more feminine, but then Tamaki would end up flustered because he did not know how to deal with a feminine Haruhi. It was on rare occasions, such as the storm, that allowed Tamaki to forget Haruhi the woman, and deal with her as a person.

Hunny didn't seem to take any interest in Haruhi, at least not as it pertained to romance. Hunny enjoyed cake and tea with Haruhi, but did not seem to wish to woo her. Usa-chan was lent to Haruhi on occasion, to help cheer her up, or provide emotional comfort, and that in and of itself told a lot about the depth of feeling that Hunny held for Haruhi, but it was more of a brother sister relationship.

Kyoya's thoughts slowed as he contemplated his own feelings towards Haruhi. He would admit that he was incredibly intuitive, and had on occasion managed to penetrate the mask that he kept so carefully erected. That made her a curiosity of Kyoya, but that did not mean that he cared for her. She was far too ordinary –

Kyoya paused in his musings as he heard the door to the club open. He watched Mori walk in, Hunny perched on his shoulders. He was surprised to see that Haruhi entered with the two, carrying Usa-chan in her arms. He was additionally surprised to see that she was talking in a very animated manner with Hunny, while Mori glanced towards them with something, if you stared hard enough and were at just the right angle, that seemed to resemble a smile.

Kyoya turned back to his noted, placing a neat x though his musings. It seemed that one of the Host's had seized the opportunity, though he wondered how long it would take any of them to realize it. Mori was not the type to move on his own, but, Kyoya knew, Hunny was capable of scheming, and if he thought that Takashi would benefit from a little scheming, then Hunny would do what he could for Takashi's happiness, since Takashi protected him.


	3. Mistaken Assumptions Part 1

Since meeting Chika and Satoshi, Haruhi found herself encountering the two youths many times a day. If Haruhi were any less oblivious she might suspect that the two were seeking her out. For the most part Satoshi and Chika were silent shadows, and while Haruhi noted their presence she dismissed it as coincidence.

Haruhi was running late for Host Club one afternoon. She has stayed after her final class to discuss a research paper with a teacher, and the discussion had gotten rather involved. The hallways were quiet, too quiet, but Haruhi paid that no mind as she moved though the halls of the school towards the music room. She could not hear any indication of kendo practice, as she passed by the gym/dojo area of the school, so she noted that Mori and Hunny must already be in the club.

Haruhi slowed her brisk walk as she heard a person enter the hallway, and she moved towards the wall, to allow the other person room to walk. Haruhi was startled to her the footsteps slow as they approached her. She turned and noticed that it was one of Mori and Hunny's classmates that approached her, a young man in the Kendo club, if she remembered correctly.

"Ah, senpai, may I help you?" Haruhi asked as she shifted her bag on her shoulder, smiling at the young man.

"You can." The man smiled and Haruhi felt a chill. His smile was a Kyoya smile, and that never meant good things. The young man advanced towards Haruhi, backing her into the wall, the smile still on his face.

"Stay away from Sakura." The young man growled. "All she does is talk about Haruhi-kun and the Host Club."

Haruhi winced and exhaled sharply as the man drove his fist into her stomach. She crumbled in pain, her head falling against the mans shoulder as she clutched her stomach and he chuckled.

"Such a pathetic reaction. She is mine, leave her alone."

Haruhi choked again, trying to draw a breath as she slammed his fist again into her stomach.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dum—" The young man's words were cut off as he went flying across the hallway. As Haruhi started to fall, her unwilling supporter gone, she felt an arm slip around her waist, careful of the wounds, and she saw Chika standing in front of her, his gaze on the senior student.

"Haruhi-senpai, we wondered what was keeping you from meeting us." Satoshi's voice was level, coming from beside her as he glanced at Haruhi, assessing the damage done. "Chika and I were worried. I would hate to think that Takashi would have to come searching for you." Satoshi shifted Haruhi, helping her stand, as he took her bag from her with ease. Haruhi notied thought the pain that Satoshi handled her as if she weighed nothing, and she recalled how easily Mori always lifted her, when she called for his help.

Chika noted that man stiffen at the mention of Takashi, and his eyes widened in horror as he took in the two younger students in front of him, protecting Haruhi. It seemed that the senior student finally realized that it might be a bad idea to mess with one of the hosts, given then families in the club that could protect this particular commoner.

"Leave Haruhi alone." Chika met the senior's gaze as the senior stood up, a bruise already forming on his face. After the senior fled down the hallway Chika turned to Haruhi.

"Come."

He began to walk towards the third music room and Satoshi followed, guiding Haruhi as she collected herself. It stuck her as they moved, as it had when she first met the two young men, how different they with her were from their siblings.

"Are you alright Haruhi?" It took Haruhi a moment to register the question that Satoshi had asked her.

"I will live." Haruhi shifted, moving out of the supporting grasp of Satoshi and winced.

"We should have been able to prevent that." Satoshi sighed. "We had heard rumors that one of the senior students was unhappy with you."

"So you were following me."

Chika nodded.

"It would be best if we did not mention this to the others." Haruhi looked thoughtful. "Tamaki, the twins, Mori-senpai and Hunny-senpai would not react well."

Chika again nodded his agreement.

"We will still watch over you for several days. I don't think that Kenji-senpai will let it rest at that."

"It is dishonorable to hit a girl." Chika's voice was low and Satoshi nodded his agreement.

"He does not know." Haruhi straightened her uniform and took her bag from Satoshi. "Shall we get this late arrival over with?" Haruhi cringed as she gently touched her side. Musing more to herself than to the boys she murmured. "I need to keep Tamaki-senpai from crushing me in a hug.

Chika grinned. "I believe that our presence alone will unbalance him enough that you can escape his embrace." It seemed that he enjoyed tormenting Tamaki. It might have something to do with the fact that Tamaki was the one who started the Host Club, and the one that Chika seemed to blame for turning Hunny into the cake eating alien that Chika claimed he was.

Haruhi nodded and moved towards the doors to the music room. She allowed Chika to open the door and precede her inside, Satoshi pulling the door closed after her as she entered.

Haruhi found the attention of all the men, and all the guests, on her. Even Tamaki was visibly startled, unmoving as he saw his precious daughter flanked by Satoshi and Chika. All were wary of their presence here, worried that Chika would pick another fight with Hunny.

With a nervous smile Haruhi turned and bowed to the two young men. "Thank you for walking with me."

Chika did not acknowledge Haruhi's thanks. Instead his gaze was fastened on his brother, who had paused mid bite of cake when the door opened. Satoshi smiled. "See you when club is over, Haruhi-senpai." Satoshi waved at Haruhi, and flashing a smile at his brother pulled Chika out the door.

"Haruhi, I was so worried!" Tamaki bound over towards her, and with expert practice, she moved away from him.

"Tamaki-senpai, I have designations waiting for me."

This statement drew Kyoya's gaze to her in contemplation, but Haruhi ignored it as she moved towards her couch, having placed her bag in a back room. She was not surprised to see, as she settled down, that Sakura was waiting for her arrival with several of her regulars.

"Good afternoon." Haruhi smiled at the young women. "I am sorry that I was late. After talking with one of my teachers about a project I was stopped by Kenji-senpai. There was something he needed to discuss with me." Haruhi noticed that Sakura stiffened at Haruhi's words.

"Did he?" Her voice was quiet.

"Sakura-chan. After today's practice I am sure that you will have perfected your tea ceremony technique. Kenji-senpai will be very impressed, and I know that his mother and grandmother will think that your skilles are impressive as well."

Sakura nodded. "Gomenasai, Haruhi-kun."

"Daijoubu, Sakura-chan."

Haruhi noticed that Kyoya and Mori both sat watching her, Mori looked slightly puzzled while Kyoya looked on, assessing Haruhi, and piecing the puzzle together. She did not mind Kyoya knowing, but she did not want Mori to discover. It was especially important that Mori not know.

"Shall we get started then? Haruhi smiled as her other designations smiled enthusiastically, happy to help Sakura as they spent time with Haruhi-kun.

* * *

After club Haruhi slumped back against the couch as the last customer left. She noted that the muscles in her abdomen were getting exceptionally sore, and no doubt would bruise if they had not already done so.

"Haruhi, will Sakura be returning?" Kyoya appeared beside Haruhi, clipboard in hand.

"Sakura-chan feels that practicing with me any longer will be detrimental to the club." Haruhi's hand unconsciously traveled to her side, and Kyoya's gaze met with hers, and he nodded slightly, giving her the typical it will be taken care of look. Haruhi allowed surprise to flicker across her face briefly before allowing a small smile to appear on her face. Secret conversatiosn with Kyoya stuck her as odd, but he knew that she did not want a big deal made out of the situation. Tamaki and the twins were enough to deal with on a regular basis, and both knew that if they were to find out that she was being bullied, that all hell would break loose.

"You will need to find a customer to replace her."

As Kyoya moved away Haruhi nodded and stood, sliding the tea tray off the table. Haruhi saw the twins moving towards her and braced herself for the inevitable as arms slid around her waist, adding pressure to the bruises. She could not hide the slight wince at their action.

"Ne, Haruhi-"

Kyoya's eyes narrowed at the wince and he cut the twin's off. "Hikaru, Kaoru. Tomorrow our theme is the summer fireworks festival. Find the costumes."

Stunned the twin's froze, not used to Kyoya issuing such a direct order and Haruhi used the opportunity to slip from their grasp.

"Thank you." Haruhi paused near Kyoya on her way to wash the dishes and Kyoya nodded.

"It will be added."

"I am aware." Haruhi smiled at Kyoya and moved to the curtained off area, that served as a kitchen area. She laughed as she heard Tamaki argue with the twins about what she was to wear tomorrow.

She enjoyed the silence in her area as she washed the dishes. Her peace was interrupted, however, as Hunny bound over to her.

"Satoshi and Chika-chan are here, Haru-chan." Hunny's face was serious as he spoke his next words. "Be careful, ne, Haruhi?"

Haruhi stated at Hunny blankly and her held out usa-chan to her.

"Here, usa-chan will help Haru-chan feel better. I will get usa-chan back tomorrow." Haruhi took the proffered rabbit, and opened her bag, placing usa-chan inside so his head poked out from the bag.

"Chika and Satoshi are devoting themselves to this. I do not wish to flaunt your additional aid." Haruhi looked to Hunny. "Usa-chan will be with me, and he will keep the nightmares away."

Hunny nodded and smiled. "Takashi will be surprised that I don't have usa-chan."

"Does he know?"

Hunny shook his head and Haruhi followed Hunny to the main room, her bag on her shoulder. She sighed as she saw the twins and Tamaki harassing Satoshi and Chika about their reasons for seeking out Haruhi.

Mori moved towards Haruhi and Hunny, his face unreadable but his eyes stormy.

"Takashi—" Hunny started to speak but Mori moved past him, ruffling his hair as he passed the senior. He stopped in front of Haruhi and his gaze met hers. When he spoke his voice was strained and Haruhi was surprised to sense that her association with Satoshi somehow bothered Mori.

"Be gentle. Satoshi has never liked—" Mori stopped as he noticed the rage on Haruhi's face. She will admit that in the past that she had been oblivious as to when boys liked her. Arai-kun was a very good example of this. But for Mori to assume that Satoshi and Chika were here because Satoshi liked her, and to assume that she would do something that would make Satoshi unhappy – she had been attacked. She was not being counted by Mori's younger brother. Perhaps it was the anger at being attacked, or perhaps it was some deeper reason that she found offence at Mori's words, but she cared greatly about what he though, and did like his current train of though. She surprised them both as she reached up and slapped Mori, her hand striking his face with a sharp clap.

"How dare you." Haruhi hissed and stalked off. In the silence of the room Mori noticed Usa-chan sticking out of Haruhi's bag, and the tension on the bodies of both Satoshi and Chika as they escorted Haruhi from the room. It occurred to Mori that they had been tense when they dropped Haruhi off as well, so the tension was not caused by the altercation that he and Haruhi had just had. Then why…

"Mitskuni—"

"Daijoubu, Takashi. Haruhi is fine." Hunny smiled up at the senior. He was telling the truth, in fact. Between usa-chan, the cake he was having sent to her house, the muscle balm that would accompany it, and the protection of Chika and Satoshi she was indeed fine.

Tamaki and the twins stared after her retreating figuring, wondering where their Haruhi had gone, and who was this new scary girl that had replaced her.

* * *

The trip to Haruhi's apartment occurred in relative silence, until Satoshi spoke, attempting to satisfy his curiosity.

"Haruhi, senpai. What did Taka say to you?"

Haruhi slowed down, and pulled usa-chan from her bag, hugging the rabbit. Chika glared at the offending stuffed animal, but remained silent.

"I should apologize to him tomorrow." Her voice was soft. "Mori-senpai told me to be gentle with you, Satoshi, since you had never liked a girl before."

"What?" Satoshi flushed. "He assumed that I—and you—and—" Satoshi growled and Chika laughed.

"Here." He held out a box to Haruhi. "Mitskuni will want that thing back. This will show that you are under the protection of our families."

Haruhi opened the box and pulled out a chain, a small charm on the chain. It had two men on it, back to back. One was a samurai, and the other was a man in a karate gi.

"We do not give these out frequently, not it is something we do lightly. Wear it always. Mitskuni will notice it. Taka should as well." Satoshi smiled. "Taka will be very embarrassed when he realizes." Satoshi shared a look with Chika that Haruhi missed as she stared at the necklace.

"But why? Why do this?"

"Mitskuni, when he isn't ranting about 'cake cake', talks about you a lot. You impress him." Chika shrugged. "You deal with him and all the other members, you manage to understand them, and you still excel at your school work. He respects that."

Satoshi smiled. "Taka feels much the same. He commented once that other than Mitskuni, you are the only one that he has been moved to help and protect. We should protect the person that brings about such things in our brothers."

Haruhi stared at the two young men, her mouth gaping, and Satoshi smiled.

"Come on, Haruhi, we need to get you home. I don't want Taka and Mistkuni coming after us wondering where we are and what we have done with you." Satoshi glanced at Chika, who nodded.

"We will walk you the rest of the way home, and we will pick you up in the morning. We will take the car. Kyoya mentioned an early meeting tomorrow for the club. We will drop you off there."

Haruhi nodded. She did recall somewhere in her mind, this meeting being mentioned.

"Thank you both." Haruhi looked at the young men, who shrugged off her thanks, and resumed her walk .


	4. Mistaken Assumptions part 2

Authors Note: Sorry that this is taking so long to finish. Mori-senpai turned out a little hard to write, at least in the way that I needed him to come across, but I hope that those of you who read this will agree that he is portrayed in an acceptable manner. It would help to have read the two stories before this in order to best understand some of the conversation that will occur with Mori-senpai, and to understand why, in my story, he is not out of character. One more part after this, then a while new chapter :)

Thank you all for reading, and I hope that this does not dissapoint. The rest of _Mistaken Assumptions _should be up this afternoon. Its the good poart about working a weekend in a lab, I suppose. You have time to let the muse come out, in all those silly incubation times and everything.

* * *

The morning ride was very silent. Haruhi played with the charm on the necklace. Her free hand clutched usa-chan to her abdomen. Chika and Satoshi watched Haruhi silently, noting the gravity of her expression. 

"It will go well, Haruhi-senpai. Don't worry about it." Satoshi smiled at Haruhi. "Taka told me that he was going to apologize for offending you with his comment. He ignored Mitskuni's warning, and he is very sorry for distressing you."

"But I slapped him. I was wrong. He has nothing to apologize for."

Satoshi did not answer, but glanced at Chika. They both knew that when Takashi saw the necklace, he would be apologizing a great deal to Haruhi.

As they neared the school Haruhi placed usa-chan in her bag.

"I apologize, Chika-chan, if I upset you by having usa-chan out. Hunny-senpai wanted to make sure that I did not have nightmares last night."

"Hmm." Chika did not answer as the car stopped before Ouran. He moved from the car, holding the door open for Haruhi. They were earlier than the rest of the student body. It was odd for Kyoya to call such an early morning meeting unless it was important, and they had not had a meeting of this nature for many months.

"Maybe they won't notice." Haruhi moved towards the school building and Satoshi shared another glance with Chika. They would notice. And someone would comment. Kyoya had called them last night and told them that Kenji was still upset with Haruhi, having discovered Sakura's attendance at the Host Club yesterday, and warned that there might be trouble. They would not leave until they were sure that Haruhi was safe.

**

* * *

**

When the three entered the third music room only Kyoya was there. He sat in a chair, typing on his laptop, and after glancing up, with a slight nod to Satoshi and Chika, he focused once again on his typing. Haruhi placed usa-chan on the chair that she knew Hunny would occupy, and sat down on a couch, Satoshi and Chika settling near the doors.

"Morning." Tamaki burst into the room, all smiled. "Haruhi, my beautiful daughter, how was your evening? Were they boys nice to you?" Takamki moved towards her with a smile. "If they harmed by precious daughter I will—"

Tamaki stopped as he heard the doors open, and the twins chime "Good morning Chika, Satoshi." In unison they moved towards the couch, smirking as Tamaki slowly turned towards the door, his face paling. Satoshi smiled and waved, and Chika glared. Soon Tamaki was in the corner, sulking that his daughter preferred the company of middle school boys to his own company. The twins settled on the couch, on either side of Haruhi, their arms along the back of the couch. Each had a hand resting on her shoulder. The door opened again and Hunny bound in, followed by Mori. Hunny settled onto the chair, pulling usa-chan into his lap with a large smile towards Haruhi, and Mori settled on the couch near Hunny, his gaze everywhere but on Haruhi.

"Since we are all here, I will begin this meeting. We are here this morning—" Kyoya paused as a knock sounded on the door and a figure slipped inside.

"Sakura-chan." Haruhi stood and moved towards the girl, who held a small wrapped present in her hands.

"I wanted to give this to you, Haruhi-kun. It is in thanks for all you have done to help me prepare for the engagement ceremony. And I wanted to apologize for all the trouble I have been."

"It was no trouble, Sakura." Haruhi took the present and bowed to Sakura, forgetting that the necklace would swing forward with the movement. As the chain rustled and as the men realized what the necklace was Tamaki and the twins paled, while Mori stood abruptly.

"Haruhi is that?" Tamaki's voice was soft.

"A necklace" Hikaru asked and Kaoura completed. "Of protection?"

"Haruhi…" Mori's voice was quiet.

Haruhi straightened, ignoring the men who stared at her in horror, as they began to piece together the puzzle of yesterday's tardiness, and the presence of Chika and Satoshi. "I am glad that I was able—"

"I told you to stay away for Sakura. She is mine." The doors to the Host Club burst open and Kenji burst in. He stopped as he saw Sakura standing in front of Haruhi, and noticed Chika and Satoshi's presence beside him.

"S-Sakura, I did not know that you were here." Kenji stuttered and Haruhi moved away from the couple, sensing an argument to come.

"How dare you." Sakura spun on Kenji. "I was coming to the Host Club so that I could practice for the tea ceremony. You mother and grandmother will expect nothing less than perfection from me." Sakura advanced towards Kenji, and Haruhi moved slowly towards the door. If her guess was correct the fact that Kenji had attacked her yesterday would come up shortly, and she did not want to be in the room when the Host Club found out. Conveniently Satoshi and Chika were keeping one door open, and were still guarding the door.

Satoshi nodded slightly towards Haruhi as she moved closer to them.

"But Sakura, all you would ever talk about is Haruhi-kun, and the Host Club. I was jealous."

"All you do is kendo. Sometime I think that kendo is all you really love, not me. I have been working very hard to prepare for this engagement ceremony." Tears began to flow from Sakura's eyes. "All I wanted to do was impress you and your family. And all you can do in response is –" Sakura stopped, choking on her sobs, and Haruhi slipped out of the room. Only Kyoya noticed, as all others were focused on the argument, trying to finish piecing the puzzle together.

"I am sorry Sakura, I—"

"Stop." Sakura managed to compose herself enough to speak. "I am not sure that I want to marry a man who used violence to solve his insecurities. You should have talked to me about it, but instead you tried to beat up Haruhi."

"NANI?" Tamaki and the twins stood, rushing towards Kenji and Sakura.

"You mean Haruhi-kun didn't tell you?" Sakura turned towards the three young men, who stood gaping at her.

Kenji shifted nervously. This would get unpleasant in a moment.

"Haruhi…" Mori looked for the young woman and frowned when he noticed that she was not in the room, and that Satoshi and Chika were near the doors. Without a word he rushed out the door, and the doors closed behind him.

Kyoya smiled, and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"I think it would be in the interest of all involved to sit down and have a nice discussion. There are something that Kenji will need to know about his actions towards Haruhi, and the repercussions that it will have."

"Where is Haruhi?" The twins asked in unison as they noticed that Haruhi was missing from the room, the once open doors now closed. Chika and Satoshi leaned against the door, and both looked menacing and intimidating.

"And Mori?" Tamaki mused.

"Haruhi-senpai stepped out for a moment. It is nothing for you to worry about." Chika smiled. "I think the business at hand is more important. After all, Kenji did attack your precious Haruhi, did he not?" Chika smoothly diverted Tamaki's attention back towards Kenji.

"Kaa-san, what are we going to do about this? He attacked my precious Haruhi!" Tamaki wailed and flung himself onto the chair next to Kyoya, dejected.

"Haruhi…" Hikaru stared at the doors, making a move to follow.

"Hikaru, everything is under control." Kyoya's voice cut into the silence like a knife, and Hikaru stiffened.

"You knew?" Hikaru whirled on Kyoya.

"If you had paid attention yesterday you would have noticed that Haruhi winced when you and Kaoru wrapped your arms around Haruhi's waist." The twins had the grace to look ashamed. They hadn't noticed haruhi wince. So wrapped up were they in habit and routine that they did not pay attention to the actions of the one they cared about. That had gotten Hikaru in trouble once already, on his date with Haruhi. Kaoru was usually better at paying attention to things, but it seemed that even he had erred yesterday. Kyoya glanced up over his glasses. "Sit, all of you." It was a moment later that everyone was seated.

"Kenji, what you did to Haruhi is not something that can be forgiven with just an apology. What you did to Haruhi brings dishonor to your family." Kyoya paused. "What you don't realize is that Haruhi Fujioka is a girl."

Kenji paled and swayed, as if he was going to faint.

Sakura nodded with a happy smile.

"Okaa-san, what have you done?" Tamaki wailed, the twins echoing his horror.

Hunny merely smiled, and ate his morning breakfast strawberry cake.

**

* * *

**

Having successfully slipped out of the room Haruhi moved towards a deserted area of the school. She did not want to chance a meeting with the members of the Host Club until she was in class, where they could not make an issue of it.

She not surprised, however, to hear heavy footsteps running down the hall after her. She gasped as she was swept up into a pair of strong arm, and eeped as she felts herself moving towards the ground. She didn't hit the ground, but instead, when she dared to open her eyes again, was settled in the lap of someone, her back pulled firmly back against their chest, their arms around her, careful of her side, their head buried in her shoulder.

She tired to free her self from the grasp, but the arms tightened, and the individual spoke.

"Gomenasai, Haruhi." The voice was the barest whisper, a tickle against her skin, but Haruhi heard it none the less.

"Mori-senpai." Haruhi stopped trying to get up, and settled her hands on the arms that clutched her tightly, engulfing her small frame. Despite the firmness of the grip the hold was gentle.

"I shouldn't have hit you yesterday." Her voice was soft and her grip tightened on his arms. "I was upset. If Satoshi and Chika had not been there, I don't know how much worse it would have gotten." Haruhi sighed. "I was angry that you would think something so far from the reality of the situation."

The grip tightened at her words.

"I should not have allowed this to happen." Mori's voice was muffled, his head had not moved from its place on her shoulder. "Mitskuni tried to warn me yesterday, but I ignored him. Mitskuni knew what had happened, but I did not notice. I was upset and blind." Mori raised his head from Haruhi's shoulder, and she noted that he rested his cheek against hers.

"It isn't your fault, Mori-senpai." Haruhi turned her head to look at Mori, watching him as she spoke. "There is no way that you could have know what Kenji was planning to do. You protect Mitskuni, you watch over him. I am just lucky that Satoshi-chan and Chika-chan were there to stop things before they got too bad." Haruhi smiled a little. "It doesn't hurt as much as I thought it would today, so it is nothing to worry about." Haruhi noticed that as she spoke, Mori's face stayed immobile, but his eyes became clouded with emotion, much as they had the time Hunny-senpai claimed to hate Mori during the entire cavity incident.

"Mitskuni is not the only one I desire to protect." Mori's voice deepened, thick with emotion and Haruhi stared at him, her eyes blinking slowly, trying to see into him, to see what he meant by his words.

"Mori-senapi…" Haruhi's voice was soft, but her eyes were filled with confusion. He glanced at her with a frown. She did not understand. She could see into people, she could understand so many things, but she could not see that which pertained to herself.

**

* * *

**

"Sakura, you do not seem surprised to find out that Haruhi is female." Kyoya glanced at the woman with interest and she smiled.

"If it were not for the fact that I knew the scholarship student was a female, there are certain things about Haruhi that lead one to think that she is not a he. It doesn't hurt that Tamaki-senapi is always yelling about his precious daughter when the twins do something. If he is not more careful some of the club members might take notice as well." Sakura glanced at Tamaki who sat frozen in place, his jaw slack.

Kyoya nodded solemnly. "It is a serious problem we have."

"Haruhi is always in the most feminine of costumes as well. It makes sense, when you think about it, but most the girls don't think about it. That was part of the reason I chose Haruhi to help me with the tea ceremony. I thought that if Kenji would take the chance to meet Haruhi, instead of jumping to conclusions, he would come to the conclusion that Haruhi was not a threat. I did not expect him to sense that she was a female, but to see that she was not trying to win my affections in the least." Sakura glared as Kenji. "It appears that I was wrong. I am ashamed to acknowledge that the man I am to be engaged to had the audacity and misfortune to take his rage and jealousy out on a female. It is my fault, I came here knowing his temper." Sakura bowed low in the chair that she occupied. "I am to blame for this, I will accept any punishment you place upon me."

"It is not you that we are upset with." Kyoya glanced at Kenji, who paled. "It was not you who chose to attack a girl."

**

* * *

**

"Forgive me." Mori's voice was thick with emotion.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Mori-senapi. I was the one who hit you." Haruhi looked at Mori in confusion, her eyes wide.

"Forgive me." His voice was soft, and he turned his head towards Haruhi's, allowing his lips to brush against hers in a gentle kiss. "I should have been there to protect you." He spoke against her lips, then pressed his lips to hers again. He did not tighten his grip on her body, he wished to allow her to be able to escape if she so wished. Breaking the gentle kiss he locked his gaze with her shocked one, noting the slight blush that covered her cheeks. "I wish to protect you as well as Mitskuni. I failed you. Forgive me." He leaned forwards so his forehead rested against hers, and allowed his hands to fall so they settled around her waist, holding her in a tenderly intimate embrace. The blush on her cheeks intensified, and she looked at Mori, something in her gaze that he had not yet seen.

"I think that I slapped you because I was upset. Upset about being attacked, and upset that you would think that I would…could…that…" Haruhi stopped as Mori pulled her against him in a tight embrace, shifting the girl so she sat across his lap, so she could more easily face him, instead of having her back to him.

"Shh…" He placed a gentle finger against her lips. "I was inexcusable. I will not fail again. You will let me?" Mori held in a breath as Haruhi gently smiled, nodding.

"I will let you, Mori-senpai."

"Takashi." He corrected with a smile.

"But then they will know."

He frowned. "Do you mind?"

"No, but Tamaki and the twins will—"

"I will protect you. Do you not trust me to do this?"

Haruhi wrapped her arms around Mori's neck, drawing him close so her cheek rested against his, her voice a whisper in his ear.

"I trust you, Takashi."

A blush colored his cheeks.

"I trust you, but I do not wish to hurt them." Haruhi sighed.

Mori nodded. "You are mine to protect."

Haruhi giggled, pulling back slightly so she could look Mori in the eye.

"Hunny-senpai wont mind?"

Mori shook his head, a blush coloring his cheeks. "Mitskuni thinks that it is time that I found someone else that I would be willing to protect." Mori smiled at Haruhi. "He has thought as much since the time I called you cute, and he suggested I needed a nap."

Haruhi cocked her head to one side, looking at Mori, before gasping in surprise.

"You weren't really tired?"

Mori shook his head, and Haruhi smiled.

"If you were sleepy more often, I wouldn't mind." Haruhi stood and Mori rose smoothly beside her, noticing that Haruhi clenched her hands behind her back, suddenly apprehensive about something.

"Mori-senpai…" He frowned as she used his title "If I am yours to protect what does that mean?"

**

* * *

**

"I think that will be sufficient, do you not, Sakura-chan?" Kyoya glanced at the young woman, who stared at him. Tamaki and the twins also stared, surprised at Kyoya's suggestion.

Sakura did not answer immediately, and Kyoya smiled. This was working out well to his advantage.

"There might be some complications to that plan, Kyoya-senpai." Satoshi spoke up, moving nearer to the crowd.

Kyoya leveled a gaze at Satoshi and nodded. "I anticipate that, but in the end I feel that this is the best solution to the problem. I know that Sakura and Kenji will both treat these delicate matters as a matter of utmost secrecy, and it will allow Kenji to restore his honor in the eyes of Sakura, as well as apologize to Haruhi.

"I am sure you know what it best, Kyoya-senpai." Chika chimed into the conversation.

"Tomorrow then, during Host Club?"

Kenji nodded. "It will be as you wish."

**

* * *

**

"You are mine to protect. I will not let harm come to you. I will watch over you." Mori watched Haruhi's reaction to his words, and he frowned as he saw her face become overshadowed with doubts.

"I am to be like Honey-senpai then." Haruhi shook her head. "I was silly to think that it meant, that you mean…' Haruhi turned from Mori and started walking down the hallway. Mori stared after her for a moment, before realization flickered across his face.

In an instant Haruhi found herself pressed against the wall, Mori's body surrounding her, his presence overwhelming her, keeping her pressed to the wall, in place.

"I will not share you with them. You are mine." Mori's voice was a husky whisper, and he pressed his lips to her. This time, he allowed the passion to flow forth. Before, it seemed that his polite intentions had not conveyed the feelings and emotions that he wished to convey to her. In saying he would protect her he was conveying so much more than just the desire to protect. He would make sure that this time she would understand.

When he broke the kiss he was breathless, and Haruhi was flushed. "Do you know now why I would protect you, why I would claim that you are mine to protect?" Mori's voice was still deep and filled with emotion, and Haruhi nodded, slowly.

"I am honored, Takashi."

"I only protect those that I care about. Remember that." Mori captured his lips again in an intense kiss, and Haruhi was glad that he had her pinned to the wall, or else she felt that she would have collapsed, her knees weak. Mori moved his mouth, brushing it against Haruhi's cheek in a gentle kiss, moving his mouth so he could whisper in her ear. "I want to get to know you better, Fujioka Haruhi. I want you to get to know me." He kissed her again, his lips lingering against hers. "All I know is that I desire to protect you. I wish to explore this desire."

Haruhi smiled, gently. "I will let you, Taka-kun." Haruhi smiled against Mori's lips as she twisted Satoshi's nickname for him to her own uses, and pressed her lips against his in a final kiss, before wiggling free from his grasp.

"We should go. They will come searching for us soon, and it would not due to have to defend my honor to the others. Despite knowing your character Tamaki might think you have taken advantage of his poor abused daughter." Haruhi grinned at Mori, grabbing his hand and pulling him after her. She noted that she needed to use nicknames for him more often as they left him unbalanced.

"I took nothing that was unwillingly given." Mori retorted and Haruhi smiled at him.

"I know this, and you know this, but you know how useless it is to talk sense into Tamaki when he has an idea in his head. Especially when it related to me" Haruhi's lips twisted into a mocking smile, and glanced at her watch. "Classes start soon. It is likely that nothing will come of it."

"Hmm." Mori followed Haruhi through the hallways, and he was glad that she did not release his hand until they came to a stop before the music room doors.

"Shall we?" She motioned to the doors, which he opened, and the two stepped inside.


	5. Mistaken Assumptions Part 3

Well this is the end of _Mistaken Assumptions. _I hope you all enjoy it. I know this may seem out of character for out beloved Takashi, but in _Roles we Assume _I explained why Takashi comes across as the strong silent wild type. In my case, I feel I am staying in character with Mori, since I feel that there is more to him that just his desire to protect Mitskuni, and I definitly think that it is more than mere loyalty. Hence _Mistaken Assumption. _I am proud of it, so I do hope that you all enjoy it. I will have more Mori/Haruhi snippets out by the end of the week I hope. I have plently floating around in my head (and 60 or so more writing promts) but I need to update my Sesshouamru/Kagome fic first. Thank you all for reading, and I hope you enjoy the ending.

* * *

As Haruhi and Mori stepped back inside the music room, she was glad to see that only Hunny, Chika and Satoshi remained. 

"Kyou-chan said he would talk with you during host club, Haru-chan. He said it was a matter of importance, but the need was not immediate to discuss it." Hunny cocked his head at the pair with a smile. "Kyou-chan thought it best that Tama-chan and the twins weren't here when you came back with Takashi."

Satoshi nodded his agreement. "I would not argue with that statement." He glanced at his brother with a smile. "Am I to assume that you no longer need us to look after you, Haruhi-senpai?"

Haruhi nodded, her cheeks coloring with a slight blush. "I am honored that you and Chika protected me as you did, Satoshi. I will no longer need that protection." Haruhi glanced at Mori who made a sound of agreement.

"Will Takashi look after you?" Hunny looked from Haruhi to Mori with a smile, and Haruhi nodded, moving towards her bag.

"Takashi will look after me, Hunny-senpai." She did not see the startles looks that Satoshi and Chika shot her at the

usage of Takashi's name, but she did feel the impact of Hunny's body as he launched himself at her with a squeal, the momentum throwing them both down on the couch. "Haru-chan with make Takashi happy!" The senior exclaimed, embracing Haruhi tightly.

"Hunny-senpai…" Haruhi's voice was a little weak, and Hunny glanced up at Haruhi, blinking in confusion.

"Mitskuni. Her side." Takashi easily lifted Hunny off of Haruhi, watching her carefully as she stood.

"Gomenasai, Haruhi. Are you alright?" Hunny looked to Haruhi, who nodded.

"I am fine, Hunny-senpai. You did not hurt me." She lifted her bag and moved towards the door. "I am off to class, are you all coming?" She looked to the four boys in question, and they all shook their heads.

"We will be along in a moment, Haruhi-senpai." Haruhi nodded, smiling at Satoshi, and with a glance at Mori before she left, Haruhi pulled the door closed behind her.

"Takashi, something will happen tomorrow at host club that you will not be very happy with." Hunny looked at Mori with all seriousness. "Kyoya says be knows what he is doing, but we thought it best if we let you know."

Mori looked at Hunny, concern flitting across his face.

* * *

The much-anticipated afternoon at the host club had arrived. Haruhi had heard a rumor milling about the school that something important was happening at host club that afternoon, but she was as unaware of the event as the girls who whispered in less than hushed tones. Haruhi did not pay attention to the whispers, however, since her thoughts were occupied with other matters. Or a specific person, if she was to be honest. She had not had a chance to see Mori outside of the host club since their encounter, and that had the every practical Haruhi wondering if she had imagined the entire thing. She was fairly certain that she remembered the very real presence of Mori's arms around her, cradling her, and the brush of his lips against her. The intensity of their kisses brought a faint blush to her cheeks. She had not imagined that. At least she was almost certain that she had not imagined that. Maybe Kenji had hit her harder then she had thought, and addled her brain, though he had only struck her stomach. Haruhi was in one of the small study rooms, trying to finish up a paper before club that day. She found, on much anticipated host club even days, that she did not get a lot of work done when she got home, for she was too busy getting things ready for her father, and her next day at school. It was a room tucked away in the little used hallway that she and Mori had their encounter in, and to her knowledge, she was one of the few who used it. On occasion she saw Nekozawa wander though the halls, his cloak dragging behind him, but he did not acknowledge her, so she returned the favor, using the room as a private study area. 

With a sigh Haruhi closed her books, laying her head on her arms.

"Was it even real?"

"Was what?"

Haruhi jumped in surprise at the voice, and turned to see Mori leaning against the door to the room, his shirt un-tucked and his jacket unbuttoned. It seemed that he has just gotten back from kendo practice. Seeing him there Haruhi blushed, and turned her head away, laying it once again on her arms.

"Nothing, Mori-senpai." Haruhi heard Mori move through the room, and tense slightly as he leaned over her, his arms on either side of her body.

"It's Takashi." His voice was the barest whisper against her cheek as he placed a kiss on it and Haruhi smiled.

"I wondered if I had imagined it all." Her voice was soft and as she spoke, she could feel the frown in his voice as he answered.

"Have I done something to make you doubt my intentions? I meant what I said when I told you that I wanted to get to know you."

Haruhi was silent. "I just…" She sighed. "It was only yesterday, but it feels like a lot longer. I think about it, and wonder if you had changed your mind. You left with Hunny-senpai yesterday, and didn't even spare a glance. I thought that…" "

You think to much." Mori lay his cheek against hers, wrapping his arms around her arm. "You were the one who said that you did not want to hurt Tamaki and Hikaru. I thought paying you extra attention would only intensify the amount of attention they were already lavishing upon you." His arms tightened. "It will be alright if you let me in, Haruhi, trust me. Your world is not locked away at tightly as the twins, but you are afraid. I wont disappoint you."

Mori shifted his body around Haruhi's until he could look her in the eye. "I can see some of what you hide, Haruhi. You do me a disservice by cutting me out before you give me a chance to prove myself."

Haruhi's eyes widened and she blinked at Mori in shock.

"We will be late." He stood and moved towards the door.

"Wait—" Haruhi lurched to her feet, tripping over the chair, and cursing as she felt herself falling towards the ground. She felt Mori's arms slide around her, and pull her to her feet, consequentially pulling her against his body.

"Gomenasai, Takashi." Haruhi buried her head against his chest, her attempting to wrap around him in an embrace. She pushed herself away from him, and gathered her things, placing them in her bag.

"You deserve better than my doubt. I would understand if you went back to only looking out for Hunny-senpai. You don't have to stay and wait. I will be along soon." She did not meet his gaze.

"It is you that I want. It is you that I wish to know." Mori pulled Haruhi to him. "Why will you not understand?" His voice was soft, questioning, and he placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Come." Mori took Haruhi's hand and pulled her from the room. He did not however, lead her towards the third music room, where they should have gone, but instead down a hallway and to the outside.

"Takashi, what are we, where are we?" Haruhi asked and he stopped, the two of them framed beneath the gates of the school.

"I am taking you out so I can get to know you. I will not let you end this day without knowing that I will not forsake you for Mitskuni. I meant what I said to you, and I will show you that they are not empty words."

"But the club?"

"Does it matter more to you, Haruhi? The club?"

"I owe the club, my debt—"

"I will take care of the increase that Kyoya will add on for this act of disobedience." Mori smiled at Haruhi, and there was a feeling in that smile that took Haruhi's breath away. "Time alone with you will be worth whatever cost Kyoya decides to extract from me."

Mori moved closer to Haruhi, bending down so he could whisper in her ear. "You said you trusted me Haruhi, you said you would let me protect you. Let me do what I do best." His voice was a low whisper in her ear and she shivered.

"I know you will take care of me, Takashi." Haruhi brushed his cheek with her lips and stepped away, glancing at the gate. "We should go before we get caught."

Mori laughed, and grabbing her hand, lead her away.

* * *

From the window of the third music room Hunny watched the pair leave the school grounds with a smile, and turned back to the events of the afternoon. Kyoya seemed to have noticed that neither Haruhi or Mori were at club, and given the time, it seemed that neither was coming. Tamaki was frantic, and he kept trying to burst out of the music room and search for his daughter. She was in danger, he was sure, and he needed to be rescued and protected. Kenji sat nervously on the couch. He had a job to do, to square his obligations to the host club and to Haruhi, and if she was not there, he would be at the mercy of Kyoya. That was not a pleasant thought. Even Kaoru could not distract Hikaru from worrying about Haruhi, and the brotherly love act was not convincing at the moment. It was a host club disaster. "Where could Haruhi be?" Tamaki wailed, collapsing on a couch near Hunny. 

"Haruhi has abandoned us. Even Mori is gone. Will Haruhi be alright?"

"It's alright, Tama-chan." Hunny smiled and offered the sobbing young man a piece of cake. "I am sure that Haru-chan is well looked after, wherever she is."

Kyoya's head jerked up at the comment, and Hunny winked at the young man. Kyoya frowned and pushed his glasses up his nose.

"It seems Haruhi will not be coming today. Kenji, you will take Haruhi's designations. I would recommend not arguing." Kyoyas glared at the young man. "This will not be as profitable as what I had planned, but it will have to work."

Kenji sighed. "Of course, Ootori-san." He inclined his head in deference and moved to the empty couch where a crowd of eager young women awaited.

At the end of the day Kyoya smirked. Perhaps they needed more guests hosts added to the list. Kenji turned out to be unexpectedly profitable. Though he would need to chastise Mori and Haruhi for skipping host club without warning. It was unacceptable, whatever the reason, and there was no good reason why the two of them should be gone on the same day. Kenji had helped them break even for the day, but Kyoya liked profit, and they would profit, one way or another.


	6. A Father Notices

**Inspired from the prompt _Children _Ranka notices a few differences about his precious child.**

Ranka noticed something different about Haruhi these days. She went out more. She fussed less about the girly clothing that he tried to force her to wear. She stayed up later to finish her homework, and he could only assume that was because she stayed out later after club. Ranka had tried prying information out of Haruhi, and that didn't work at all. She merely told him that she finished everything that she needed to, and that what she did otherwise was none of his business. He didn't give her all the details of his life.

And so Ranka, much upset, called Kyoya. Kyoya commented that Tamaki had also noticed a difference in Haruhi, and was very concerned as well. Tamaki, however, was too afraid of Ranka to call him and ask if anything was wrong with Haruhi, for fear of being blamed for whatever it was that was wrong. And what both Kyoya and Ranka thought, but neither said, was the pure absurdity of Tamaki claiming Haruhi as his daughter annoyed Ranka to no end, and both knew that Ranka thought Tamaki a fool

This of course wasn't the answer that Ranka wanted.

It was then that Kyoya suggested that perhaps Haruhi was growing up a little. And then Kyoya hung up the phone.

Very much concerned Ranka debated calling Kyoya back and demanding to know what was wrong with Haruhi, but he decided that if something were seriously wrong, then Kyoya would have said so. Much later in the evening when Ranka caught Haruhi daydreaming, a cup of steaming tea in her hands, he understood.

His little girl was taking a step out of her childhood and into the adult world.

His little girl was in love.

He wasn't sure he could handle this. Haruhi didn't talk to him, didn't confide in him – if she needed guidance in the way of love, who would help her?

Ranka frowned. In the morning he would be calling Kyoya. Kyoya would know what to do. Kyoya would do anything for Haruhi.


	7. Weathering the storm

**Authors Note: It is odd what working a 14 hour day will do to ones senses and creativity. This fic is yet another prompt inspired fic. This is from the prompt _Lull and Storm _for the 64 damn prompts LJ community. I hope you enjoy yet another Haruhi and Mori snippet :) I suppose you could say that this is in the same story universt as _Mistaken Assumptions _though it is not a direct chronological sequal to it. **

It was quiet. Too quiet. Haruhi was not happy to know that she had been correct in her fears that it was to rain that day. It was rather bothersome seeing as it was the first real date that she had been on with Mori. That day that she had allowed him to lead her off campus didn't really count as a real and true date, though she had fond memories of that day. This was a real date, one that she had allowed her father, reluctantly, to pick her outfit for. She hadn't told him that it was a date, for she never would have gotten out of the door, but he did know that it was something that she wished to look pretty for.

The smile on Mori's face when he had met her outside the train station was more than worth the trouble. She was in a knee length pink skirt, with ruffles along the bottom edge only, and a white shirt, moderately girly in cut, but with no frilly augmentations.

They had gone to one of the local parks after they walked through various shopping centers. While both could comment on, and ridicule some of the fashions in the window, she found that they both preferred the park, where they could lose themselves in nature, and where they could have a more personal interaction, since the park lacked the crowds and activity of the streets.

"The storm is moving fast."

The pair had settled onto a bench, shaded by the trees, overlooking a pond. Koi moved with ease through the water, making patterns on the surface that Haruhi enjoyed watching.

"Hmm." Mori agreed, then frowned. "Even if we left now, you wouldn't make it home before the storm hits."

Haruhi nodded, her hands folded in her lap. She could feel the wind picking up around them.

"This is not the way that I wanted our date to end." Haruhi did not look at Mori. "I should go, and try to make it home before the storm hits."

"You can't leave yet." Mori's voice was level.

"Takashi…" Haruhi's voice was soft, and she glanced up at him when he placed his arm around her shoulders, in a rare display of affection in public. Mori was a very proper person, and he was not very large on the public couples-ness emphasis. Occasional handholding and shared looks was all that they would do in public.

"You would be alone when the storm hits. I will not let that happen. Come." Mori stood, and as he did so he slid his hand along her arm, grabbing her hand and pulling her to her feet.

He glanced back at her as they moved through the park, deeper into the trees and forest. He had been here several times, and there was place that he wished to show her, a place that he hoped would distract her. She didn't watch where they were moving, showing her trust in Mori by her faith in him to lead her properly, instead she watched the clouds moving, the wind whipping the trees around them, the leaves moving in a constant rustle.

The rain started, a light mist that slowly began to build into a downpour. Mori stopped, and Haruhi, still not watching him, ran into Mori. However, he anticipated this, and had turned, so he could grasp her shoulders to steady her. He pulled her to him, her back to his chest, and resting his chin on the top of her head, wrapped her in his arms.

"Look."

"All I see is rain, Takashi."

"Really look."

Haruhi blinked, and was surprised to see a variety of flowers surrounding them. There was a rock in the center of a small clearing, and you could tell that many people had used it as a seat over the years.

"How did you..?" She turned herself around in his arms and looked up at him. She jumped as she heard the crack of lightning, and his arms tightened slightly.

"It is a place that I like to come, when I wish to get away. I wished to share it with you." Mori maneuvered himself and Haruhi back towards the seat, which wasn't difficult, seeing how the lighting stuck again, and Haruhi yelped, clinging to Mori.

"Focus on something other than the thunder and lightening." Mori's voice was soft in her ear. When he had sat down he had arranged Haruhi so she sat across his lap, so her head could potentially rest on his neck and shoulder. "Listen to the sound of the rain drops as they hit the ground. The music that the rain makes against the leaves. Focus on something that isn't what you are afraid of." As Mori spoke Haruhi began to relax. Cradled in his embrace she allowed herself to follow his instructions, focusing on the rain instead of on the cracks of lightening and the rolling thunder.

They stayed like that for some time, until the rain began to lesson. It was a warm rain, and Haruhi didn't mind being soaked. She was enjoying her time with Mori, and he might have provided her a way to brave the storms.

"Isn't it easier that way?" Mori placed a kiss on her cheek with each word, and as Haruhi tried to answer him he captured her lips in a kiss.


	8. Passions Run

**I don't know why it is that underneath that "wild" label I find Mori to be a very sensual person. Who knows. This prompt was _Passions Run _and I hope that you all enjoy this, and laugh a little. **

Takashi Morinozuka liked to kiss. This was a recent discovery, and in discovering this he discovered that kissing Haruhi Fujioka was a real passion of his. He was especially fond of the glazed look that it would leave in her eyes, the swelling of her pink lips, and the tousled hair that were all reminders that he had what the others did not, the affections of Haruhi. It was a shame that many of the members of the host club were too dense to see these signs for what they were. That is not to say that he came away from these encounters unscathed. His clothing often ended up a wrinkled mess, since many times Haruhi was lifted up to meet his lips, and her hands seemed fond of burying themselves in his hair as she pulled his lips more firmly against her own.

Haruhi had become more fond of the study room in the abandoned portion of the school (though it seemed odd to her that there was an abandoned portion of the school, but then again why would the rich bastards tear anything down and renovate it when you could build something new and shiny around it?) but she did not complain. Mori had found an even more private room in the area, one that did not have windows in the door, and several times during the week he found an opportunity to whisk Haruhi away. Usually this involved him passing her in the hallway, and easily picking her up and carrying her off. Hunny-senpai would always wave cheerfully when this happened, and somehow, the stealthy Morinozuka managed never to whisk his damsel off when Tamaki or the twins were around. This was a feat in and of itself, but Haruhi was convinced that Hunny and Kyoya had some sort of secretive business dealing in the works – allowing Mori his happiness with Haruhi while keeping Kyoya out of their hair. Haruhi had no clue what leverage Hunny could possibly have that would keep the interest of the Shadow King, but she did not question fortune's gift to her. And Mori's kisses were indeed a blessing.

She did not have a lot of experience with kisses before Mori, and her limited experience before that was all to blame on Tamaki. He managed to ruin a lot of firsts for her, if she thought about it, but her brain wasn't working at the moment. She was too busy enjoying the way that Mori ever so enjoyably kissed a path from her mouth to her ear, teasing her cheek with feather light kisses, before whispering in a dangerously low voice that he was very glad that she gave him a chance, and didn't turn from him that day. Or the way that he would place a lingering kiss just below her ear on her neck, and when he smiled against her skin, she thought about the way she just seemed to melt into his hands. They never did more than kiss – kiss intensely, with such longing. She knew that if he wished to initiate something, she wouldn't have the desire, or the frame of mind to protest, but Takashi Morinozuka was nothing if not a gentleman, and there were certain lines he would not cross. Their kisses were so much more than just kisses, and Haruhi wondered if it were like this with everyone, or if her case was special, if it was just Takashi who was capable of eliciting this response in her. She was certain that no one else could feel as she did at this moment, with Mori, and she knew that these moments would stay with her, always. This moment more then others. This day was a special day.

"Excuse me but—"

Mori and Haruhi jumped apart guiltily as the door opened to reveal a gaping Nekozawa. His hood had fallen back from his face, and his wig was askew. He blinked, as if unsure to if he was really seeing the sight before him. Blinking once more he assured himself that indeed, Haruhi and Mori stood before him, very mussed, and both very well kissed.

"Tamaki and the monsters are running though the school, searching for you. They seem to think you needed help. Sorry." Nekozawa spoke so quickly that it took both a moment to process what he had said, but by the time they realized what he had said he was gone, the door closed firmly behind him.

They looked at each other with wide eyes, and suddenly they were both doubled over with laughter.

As Nekozawa walked away his face still harbored a blank look, Bereznoff limp in his hand. Haruhi had yet to tell of the things observed in these hallways, and as part of the Black Magic Club, there were a fair number of odd things that Haruhi could talk about. If Haruhi had talked, those monsters would be after him and Bereznoff with new enthusiasm. Nekozawa decided, then, that if Haruhi Fujioka wanted to be thoroughly kissed by Takashi Morinozuka, then who was he to comment on the love between two men? Some secrets, it seemed, were best suited to the darkness, and darkness was something that he understood.


	9. Halloween Interlude Unconnected

It was no surprise to anyone that Halloween was Haninozuka Mitsukuni's favorite holiday (much to the annoyance of his brother Chika). It was Halloween night and time for the annual Hunny's Halloween Extravaganza. Mori was helping Hunny jointly host the party, and it was at Hunny's house. Haruhi had never been to Hunny-senpai's house, and she didn't particularly want to go to this party, but who could resist a wide eyes teary Hunny with Usa-chan, asking Haru-chan ever so sweetly to come to his Halloween party. Kyoya had smiled wickedly at Haruhi as he overheard the invitation, and from the glint of his glasses, she knew that it would be in her best interest for her to attend, lest her debt to the club significantly increase. It was to be for members of the host club, and their family, so Haruhi was expected to dress up as a girl. Her father had somehow found out about this party (she was sure that a comment from Kyoya was to blame) and so her father made sure that she was dressed properly as a female. Miraculously she had managed to avoid the twins providing her with her costume, so she was left to her own devices.

Haruhi, dreading Halloween, had done her shopping late, in hopes that nothing would be left but very generic ghost costumes. It seemed that fate was against her, or that Kyoya had a very far reaching influence, but she doubted even he would go to such lengths to force her femininity to light. She knew that he could not sell the pictures from this evening; it would be too obvious that she was a girl, but he would definitely use them as leverage against the other members, Tamaki and the twins especially.

Haruhi drew in a breath, as well as she could manage, and knocked softly on the door. She was not surprised to hear footsteps scurrying to the door, and see Hunny-senpai's smiling face beaming up at her. He was dressed as Usa-chan, and she couldn't help but smile at the cuteness of the costume as he beamed up at her. Usa-chan, she noted, was cradled in his arms, dressed in a Hunny costume.

"Haru-chan!" Hunny grabbed onto her arm and pulled her inside. "Haru-chan looks pretty." He smiled up at her, and led her through the house, towards the room the party was in. As they entered the room all conversation stopped.

Tamaki flushed red and stumbled back several steps, his hands clasped over his mouth. The twins gaped, their mouths hanging open, stuttering, while Kyoya blinked and hmmed, blinking again, the careful schooling of his features slipping into one of surprise. Mori was the only one with enough sense to retain his composure and smiled at Haruhi.

"Welcome." He motioned towards the food table and Haruhi slowly made her way over there, allowing Hunny to pull her over to the table.

She knew this was a bad idea. The only costume that she could find was that of Marie Antoinette. The corset was restricting, and endowed her with a figure that she did not possess. The long skirts were very inconvenient and she was thankful that Hunny had thought to send a car for her, so she didn't have to walk. She had forgone the wig that came with the costume, though her father had forcer her to wear the elbow high gloves and the ribbon for her neck.

Slowly the club members began to recover, and as Mori handed her a plate for snacks and sweets she thought she saw his hand tremble slightly.

She shook her head to clear it from such foolish thoughts. Mori would not react to her being in a dress, though Tamaki and the twins were reacting much as she expected them to.

Kyoya slid over to her, and smiled, a camera in hand.

"These pictures will come in quite useful. I should thank you."

Haruhi cocked her head to the side, trying to assess what other meaning Kyoya might have in his words.

"I think Tamaki is broken." Haruhi looked to the senior, who still stood, face flushed, hands clasped over his mouth.

"Halloween is a magical time." Kyoya shrugged. "I think this exceeds even his fondest dreams of such a happening. Haruhi, his precious daughter, is very much a woman tonight."

Haruhi shrugged. "It was the only costume that they had left. I had no choice." She didn't look to Kyoya so she didn't see the smirk that covered his lips at her words.

"Though I think you might have something to do with that, senpai." Haruhi looked at Kyoya whose face was neutral.

"That is an interesting theory." He moved away, over to Tamaki, and began to talk to him in a low voice. Likewise Kaoru stood in front of Hikaru trying to get his brother's attention. Neither seemed to be having much luck at all.

"You broke them, Haru-chan." Hunny smiled and Haruhi laughed.

"That wasn't my intention."

"Come." Mori motioned towards one of the doors and Hunny nodded.

"Takashi will show you around while we fix Tama-chan and Hika-chan."

Mori put a hand on Haruhi's back and gently lead her towards the door. She noticed then that he was dresses as a European Lord, and frowned. They had matching costumes. It was odd that they would both be European nobility, but Haruhi did not dwell on that though. Once they were away from the others Mori stopped, and with a bow offered her his arm.

Pausing for a moment Haruhi then placed her hand on the proffered arm, surprised at the gesture. She allowed Mori to lead her through the twists and turns of the house, then out to a garden. There was a koi pond, and at the site Haruhi sighed a happy sigh and moved closer to the pond, watching the fish.

She didn't think anything of it when Mori moved to stand next to her, but she did think it was odd when he placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and he shook his head, so she turned back to the fish.

"Hunny-senpai must like this place." Haruhi smiled and Mori hmmed his agreement. Haruhi jumped slightly at Mori began to run his fingers lightly along the nape of her neck, his fingers playing with the ends of her hair.

She blushed, and glanced to Mori, trying to assess what was going on.  "Mori-senpai, are you sleepy."

"Hmm."

Haruhi could not tell if that grunt was an agreement or a disagreement but she didn't push the matter. She liked the tired Mori-senpai, when he was a little more mellow and relaxed, and a little less samurai incarnate. The 'wild' image went away and he was just Mori.

"Mori-senpai?" Haruhi turned to look at Mori, and glanced down at her, his eyes half closed, his hand still playing with her hair.

"Why are you always so guarded? Are you so scared of stepping outside of your role of Hunny-senpai's protector?" His hand froze on her neck and she could feel his eyes burning into her.

"People will like you for being Takashi, you don't always have to be Takashi, protector of Mitskuni." Haruhi turned to she could face Mori, and his hand lay on her shoulder, forgotten.  "Mori-senpai and Hunny senpai are not the same person."

Haruhi looked up at Mori and was surprised to see Mori smiling at her.

"Hmm." Mori seemed to agree with her statement in that answer, so Haruhi smiled back, the glanced at the house.

"We should probably return, Mori-senpai." Haruhi moved to step away from him, but his hand tightened on her shoulder.

"Why are you the only one to see?" His voice was soft and his hand gently traced down her jaw line, his fingers running lightly across her lips.

Haruhi felt the blush that covered her face at the tender actions, and she cursed her inability to control herself. She liked Mori, she had for some time now. His reaction to her costume, the trembling still in his limbs, the tenderness with which he treated her – if she were any other girl she would have fainted by now. But she was not any other girl.

"May I kiss you?" Mori whispered the words and Haruhi nodded, her cheek cupped in his hand.

As he leaned forward and as his lips touched hers the rest of the world faded. So much so that Haruhi did not her the squawk of outrage at Tamaki and all the others witnessed the kiss beneath the moonlight.

"Okaa-san, our daughter is being defiled by—" Tamaki couldn't continue as he saw the kiss deepen, and Haruhi slip her arms around Mori's tall frame. Hikaru stalked off at Mori had leaned forward to kiss Haruhi, but Kaoru lingered.

"Look's like Mori got a Halloween treat."  The red-head smirked

"How dare you—" Tamaki started to protest but Hunny-senpai interrupted.

"Takashi doesn't always like what I like. But he seems to like Haru-chan."

Kaoru smirked. "She must be a tasty treat."

"You, you… you….!!" Tamaki stuttered lunged at Kaoru who laughed and scampered out the way of the irate 'father' while his 'daughter' enjoyed the company of Mori beneath the moonlight.


	10. Comedy of Errors

Author's Note: Thank yo uall for reading the Halloween fic. It was an idea that came to mind ut it is completely unconnected to this story arc. This chapter is back tothe Mori-Haruhi arc, and there will be several more chapters after this, filled with drama and angst. Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

It was a quiet afternoon on the third music room. It was after hours and the majority of the hosts were still gathered. Hikaru and Kaoru had left for their mother's design studio, they were needed for some modeling and some fittings, and while they tried to drag Haruhi along with them, Haruhi managed to escape from their clutches into the safe corner of the music room occupied by Mori and Hunny. Mori and Hunny sat talking while Haruhi made use of the table to do her homework. Kyoya sat on the couch, working on the club ledgers, and Tamaki, well that is where the problem lay.

"Haruhi, my precious daughter, come spend time with me. I bought this wondrous new—"

Tamaki stopped as Haruhi paused in her writings, her pencil hovering just above the paper.

"I am doing homework. You are bothering me." She didn't look at him, but from the sounds of it Tamaki retreated into a corner, pouting. A glance at Mori and Hunny confirmed this and Haruhi sighed.

It did not take Tamaki long to recover, however, and soon he decided upon a different tactic to spend time with his precious daughter.

"Okaa-san, our daughter is mean to me." He fell on the couch beside Kyoya with a sigh and Kyoya did not look up from his typing. Tamaki pouted on the couch, and began to watch Haruhi. It was her laugh that caught his attention, and the smile that she directed towards Mori, a look in her eye.

"Kyoya!" Taaki gasped and clutched Kyoya's arm. "The impossible has happened. It is unallowable." Tamaki's voice was hushed, an impassioned whisper, but to Kyoya's relief he didn't sound hurt.

Kyoya glanced at Tamaki out of the corner of his eye, glancing briefly away from his ledger.

"You noticed then. I wondered how long it would take for you to notice."

"I will not allow it. My daughter is not allowed to date."

Kyoya sighed. "Tamaki, do you really think that your objections will make any difference at all?"

"She is my daughter—"

"She is Ranka's daughter. She is your friend." Kyoya nodded towards Haruhi. "Look at them Tamaki."

Tamaki obeyed, watching Haruhi talk with Mori, frowning as Mori leaned closer to Haruhi, showing her how to solve a particularly complex problem. When Tamaki spoke his voice was sullen.

"She looks very happy. Mori is smiling. It is not allowable. Only I am allowed to—"

"Don't be a fool." Kyoya snapped and Tamaki turned to him with wide eyes.

"You care about her yes?"

Tamaki nodded.

"She is your friend."

Tamaki nodded again

"If you wish to remain her friend and if you wish her to remain your friend, and a host, I would suggest that you let Haruhi pursue her own happiness. Forcing your idea of happiness for her into her life will only push her away."

Tamaki blinked at Kyoya. "But Kyoya she, I…"

"Tamaki, this has been going on for months now. Leave her be."

"MONTHS!" Tamaki shrieked and collapsed on the couch in a dead faint.

The shriek caught Mori and Haruhi's attention, drawing both their gazes to the young man.

"It seems that he finally noticed." Haruhi smiled at Mori, and he nodded.

"Hmm."

"We should find some way to repay Kyoya for handling Tamaki so well." Haruhi mused and then laughed. "Ignore that, I am sure that it would be added to my debt."

"It will not be." Mori state and Haruhi glanced at him puzzled. "Your debt will not increase because of me."

"Thank you, Takashi." Haruhi lowered her voice as she spoke, turning back to her homework.

He smiled and laid a hand on her head, ruffling her hair. The look in his eye as she glanced at him told her much. It said that he was happy to help her, to protect her, to spend time wit her, and it held the promise of kisses later.


	11. Duty

04/11/2006 15:46:00

15. Duty

Today was the graduation party of Morinozuka Takashi and Haninozuka Mitskuni. The graduation ceremony from Ouran had gone smoothly, and there were tears from various Hosts and parents of all the graduates, but it had been a good day so far. Haruhi had been invited to the private family party for Mori and Hunny. She recognized many of the members of the kendo and karate clubs, as well as the families of Hunny and Mori. Over the months that she and Mori had been dating she had been invited over for dinner several times, and had grown closer to Satoshi, Chika and Hunny in the process.

Haruhi felt out of place at the party, but because Mori had asked her to come, she had come. Satoshi and Chika were keeping her company, towards the back of the room that the party was occurring in, while members of both clubs congratulated the graduated seniors.

"Haruhi, stop fidgeting with your skirt. You will wrinkle it more than you already have." Chika did not turn to look at Haruhi, who jumped at the comment, her hands immediately dropping her skirt.

"I see that Ranka-san convinced you to wear a skirt to this party?" Satoshi smiled at Haruhi, who nodded.

"I didn't fight him too much on this one, it is a graduation party, and I need to represent myself well to family and friends." Haruhi smiled. "Though I don't know how many people here are aware of things."

"Taka-kun is very quiet about things like that." Satoshi glanced with pride at his older brother.

"Hey, Mori-senpai, Hunny-senpai, what are you doing now that you have graduated?"

"I am going to France." Hunny chimed happily. "I will learn to cook wonderful cakes. I will train very hard in France as well." Hunny locked gazes with his brother, who hmmed and looked away, crossing his hands in an irritated fashion over his chest. As he noticed Haruhi he stiffened slightly in surprise. He hadn't known that she had arrived yet, and neither he nor Mori had greeted the young woman. "I will maintain the family name and fighting style, but I will do something that I enjoy as well." The young man beamed, and was answered with several congratulatory murmurs.

"I will go with Mitskuni."

Haruhi stiffened at those words, her eyes wide. Her trembling hands covered her mouth, the graduation card she had been holding in her hand falling to the ground.

"Haruhi—" Satoshi looked to Haruhi who avoided his gaze as she bent down to pick up the card.

"Is that what you want to do? Something to keep you here." A voice called out from the crowd and Mori scanned the crowd, trying to find the source of the voice.

Haruhi was still bent, picking up the card, so he did not notice her.

"Mitskuni is my cousin, protecting Mitskuni is my duty. I am bound to him before all else."

Hunny stared at Mori with wide eyes and noticed Mori's gaze travel towards Chika and Satoshi, when a large thump was heard from their direction. He figured Haruhi had fallen down, shock at the suddenness of the words would indeed stagger the most composed of individuals.

"I told you not to follow me to France. Excuse me, I have business that needs to be taken care of." Hunny glared at his cousin, and moved through the crowd. He noticed that Satoshi had helped Haruhi to her feet, and was leading her from the room. He followed them, and as he moved to, knew that Mori had not noticed the presence of his girlfriend, nor did he realize the atrocity he had just committed.


	12. Rip

"Haru-chan!" Hunny called, and Satoshi paused, looking at haruhi for permission to wait for Hunny. 

"I am sorry, Hunny-senpai, I don't feel well." Haruhi glanced at the senior, and he could see the tears in her eyes. "I don't believe I can stay any longer at this party. I did not get a chance to say congratulations to you or Mori-senpai."

Hunny and Satoshi exchanged looks at her use of an honorific for Mori, but neither commented.

Haruhi shifted, and her hand traveled to the necklace that Satoshi and Chika had given her, the proof of Mori's desire to protect her.

"He lied to me, Hunny-senpai." Haruhi's voice was soft. "He said that it would be all right to let him in. He wouldn't disappoint me, he would protect me." Haruhi sighed. "I knew better, but I trusted him." Her smile wavered as she looked at Hunny and Satoshi. "I can't watch him leave, I can't watch someone else abandon me." Haruhi's hand tightened around the necklace, and she ripped the chain from her neck. Several chain links fell to the ground, scattering on the wooden floor, and Hunny and Satoshi watched Haruhi in horror.

Her hands shook as she opened the card, placing the necklace inside.

"Hunny-senapi, do you have a pen?" Her voice was choked, and Hunny merely nodded, pulling a pen from his pocket.

Pulling the card from the envelope Haruhi wrote a short note on the card, and then slipped the card back into the envelope.

"Would you please give this to him, when everyone has left?" Haruhi handed the note to Hunny, who nodded.

"Thank you both for everything." Haruhi smiled weakly. "Mitskuni…" Her voice shook, she had called Hunny by his full name on few occasions, even though the young man had insisted that since she was dating Takashi she could call him Mitskuni. "I know that you will have a wonderful time in France. Don't give up your dreams for anything." Haruhi looked back at Satoshi. "Will you please show me out?"

Hunny watched Satoshi lead Haruhi from the house, his face serious. His cousin was an idiot. He would have thought that Mori would have at least mentioned to Haruhi the possibly of leaving for France, but obviously that thought had slipped Mori's mind.

Haruhi was deeply hurt, and he could see the sense of betrayal in her eyes.

She had let Mori into her life, she had cared for him. He had become a large part of her life. From her words, Hunny gathered that she had not done this since her mother had died, for fear of being left alone again. And from the way that things were looking, she had been correct in her fears.

Morinozuka Takashi was an idiot, and Haninozuka Mitskuni would help him come to his senses, one way or another.


	13. Fight Flight

The party ended several hours after Haruhi's sudden departure. Hunny noticed that the longer the party went on, the more anxious Mori became. None of the other guests noticed, but Hunny, Satoshi and Chika could see his unease, and none of the three looked forward to the confrontation that was welling. 

When all the guests had left Mori spoke.

"Haruhi didn't come." Hunny could hear a tinge of sadness on Mori's voice, but only because he was listening for it.

Chika and Satoshi moved towards the doors of the room.

"She did come. She left you this card." Hunny handed his cousin the card that Haruhi had given him for Mori and stepped back, his arms folded across his chest.

"She didn't talk to me while she was here."

"She had reasons." Hunny's voice was curt. "She wasn't feeling well at all when she left. Satoshi showed her out."

"Hmm." Mori turned the card over in his hands, frowning. "I hope that she is alright."

Hunny didn't answer, but watched Mori open the card, the necklace sliding from the envelope and falling into his hand. He looked at the necklace, puzzled.

"Why—"

"Read the card, Takashi."

Hunny's tone caused Mori to look up, startled.

"Read it out loud."

Mori slowly turned his gaze towards the card.

"Mori-senpai. Congratulations. I hope you have a happy life in France. Goodbye. Haruhi."

Mori looked from the card, to Hunny, to the necklace his face blank. The necklace slid from his hand, clattering on the floor.

"She was here…" His voice was a murmur.

"She was standing with Chika and me. She didn't want to bother you with everyone around." Satoshi's voice was soft. "You really surprised her." Satoshi smiled weakly, shaking his head. "I didn't think you would do something like that Takashi." He turned and left the room, Chika following him, after glaring at Takashi. That left only Takashi and Mitskuni in the room.

"You don't deserve her." Hunny growled. "You broke your promises to her, Takashi. What kind of fool are you, to think that letting your girlfriend discover your foolish decision to follow me to France at your graduation party is a good idea?" Hunny's voice was climbing in volume as he spoke and he shook with anger.

"I didn't think she would—"

Mori's words were cut off as he went flying across the room, Hunny's feet connecting with his chest in a solid kick.

"You didn't think." Hunny punctuated each word with a growl. "She said that she knew that she shouldn't have let you in, since letting people in means you get abandoned again. You were mentioned in the same context as her mother." Hunny turned his back to Mori and strode towards the door.

"You will not go to France. I will not allow it. You will find her, and you will make her happy." Hunny paused and glanced at Mori, who was slumped broken on the floor. "You let me do what I wanted to stay true to myself. I will make sure that you go after that which you really want." Hunny moved towards the door.

"You will be lucky if she forgives you for this one. She let us see her cry."

Hunny shut the door behind him, and the slam of the door echoed in Mori's ears.

He had made her cry.

He had failed her.

He loved her, and she was running from him.

Did he have the right to chase her?


	14. Explode

Mori had been searching for Haruhi for several hours. She had not returned home, she wasn't up at the school, he did not know where she could be. Mori, the cool, composed, stoic kendo champion was panicking. That is not to say that the panic was needless. It was his fault after all that his girlfriend of many months had left his graduation party in tears, and if he did not find her and make things better, Mitskuni was going to make sure that Mori knew what a horrid mistake he had made.

Mori didn't know where she could have run off to though. He had tried all the places that he knew that she would go, and all of them had been wrong.

Mori frowned and sank down on a bench. His search had taken him to the park that he had taken Haruhi to the day they stayed out in the rain, the day that he helped her through her fear. It was night and the park was closed, but he smiled fondly at the memory, before the bitterness of reality came crashing back down upon him.

It took Mori a while, gazing at the park, to realize that the gates to the park were open, and that he could go in.

"I wonder if Haruhi could have…." Mori didn't muse any longer of how Haruhi would have managed to enter the park, he just seized the opportunity and went inside, in case Haruhi had come here.

From a car nearby a young man smiled, the lights of the city at night glinting off of his classes, a steady hand making a notation on a ledger.

* * *

As Mori ran he did not pay attention to the splendor of the park at night, nor the exquisite night blooming flowers that no one ever got a chance to appreciate, he merely followed a path, well engrained into his head, and now, his heart.

He prayed that Haruhi would he here, and he would be able to find her.

As he rushed into the clearing, he stopped, blinking at the site.

Haruhi was seated on the ground, asleep against the rock. Even from the edge of the clearing he could see the dried tears that stained her face, and the unhappiness in her face.

Moving with well practiced silence Mori moved over to Haruhi. As he picked her up and settled on the rock, cradling her in his arms, she began to stir. For a moment she seemed content in his arms, but as she awoke and became more aware of her surrounding she whimpered, scrambling to her feet and out of his arm.

"What are you doing here?" Here voice was coarse, fatigued from the sobs that must have consumed her tiny frame. "How dare you think that you can---"

Haruhi spun on her heel, away from Mori and began to walk out of the cleaning.

"Haruhi, wait."

His voice brought pause to her steps but she did not turn around. The emotion in his voice was something that she rarely heard, and his voice was straining with it now.

"What can you possibly have to say to me?" Her voice was cold, and he could hear the strain in her voice.

"I – you gave back the necklace. Why?"

"I will not let you abandon me, abandon this, for some twisted sense of duty. I will not watch that happen. I did what I needed to do." Her voice trembled with her words, the strain leaking through. Mori could imagine the tears that crowded her eyes, and he slumped forward, his head hung.

"I am a fool. I love you Haruhi. Don't—"

"You love me?" Haruhi spun around, the tead flowing freely from her eyes. "This is the first time that you have ever mentioned love. You claim to love me, but you have a funny way of showing it. You announced hours ago that you were leaving with Hunny, that you are bound to him above all else. Those words render your confessions of love meaningless." Haruhi laughed, and Mori could tell that she was teetering once again on the edge of a breakdown.

"I knew that you cared for him, I knew that you felt bound to him, I just didn't think—I thought that maybe—I was a fool."

"You are not the fool. I am." Mori's didn't lift his head as he spoke, hiding the vulnerability, though she could hear it in his voice.

"When I saw the necklace fall out of the card, I realized what you must think." Mori neglected to mention that Hunny had literally beaten some sense into him, but that could come later. "I didn't realize when I had decided to go to France that you could, that you would see it as abandoning you." He heard Haruhi snicker, a bitter mocking laugh and he sighed.

"I will not go to France. Hunny doesn't need me there, nor does he want me there. I was just running away from that which I really wanted."

He glanced up at Haruhi and saw her standing, her arms crossed about her chest in defense.

"What would you have to run away from?"

"I realized what I wanted from life, and I realized that I was not worthy enough to seek such a thing." His voice was low. "I thought that by following Hunny, I could make myself better able, more capable." He sighed.

"Mori-senpai…" Haruhi's voice was low. "I don't know what has you so scared that you run from it, but I did not think that you were the type to run from that which you truly wanted." Haruhi waited for Mori to look up at her. "What are you running from?"

"You." Mori stood and stepped towards Haruhi, and she took a step back.

"I love you. I wish to protect you, to cherish you, to keep you from harm. My desire to serve and protect you overwhelms me, and pushed aside any thoughts to duty towards Mitskuni that I have." Mori stepped closer to Haruhi, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I am sorry, Haruhi, I was running from you."


	15. Reciprocity

Author's notes:

First: I would like to thank those of you who keep reading this story. I want to thank all of you for the reviews. I would also like to remind my readers that this story has arisen from a prompt community 64damnprompts for live journal. Each and every one of these chapters is based on a different writing prompt. I know that the length of these stories varies greatly from chapter to chapter, but it is not an easy way out, nor do I think are any of the characters out of character. I do not feel that I am under-developing ideas, merely allowing the story to flow out from the prompt.

Second: Another considerations: I follow the manga in this story, not the anime, and there are certain things in the manga, such as dark Hunny, that are much more focused on than in the anime. I have decided to focus on aspects of the characters that I have picked up in the manga.

Third: This is the final chapter, though I do have a epilogue planned. And I might even explain what Kyoya was doing there, since several people and commented on it. In the next few days I will be done with this interconnected set of stories and start on my next story arc. I might do a few Kyoya/Haruhi one shots, but I favor the Mori/Haruhi pairing. I just need to find a new angle to go at it with. And just as a preview: the prompt for the epilogue is Hunger

* * *

"Me?" Haruhi choked on the word. 

"Hmm." Mori nodded.

"But, you never indicated that you…" Haruhi shook her head, as if to clear it. "You never indicated that you cared that much for me. You never said you loved me before now."

"I recently realized what these feelings meant. But I didn't think that you wanted these feelings from me. You always talk about when you go to law school, your vision of the future seems to be set." Mori looked away. "My vision of the future is you. I didn't think you would want that." Mori enfolded Haruhi in his embrace.

"And so you were running away from me, for me?" Her voice was muffled against his chest, and she could feel him nod.

"You never asked, Takashi." Her voice was soft, and he had to strain to hear it. "Assuming what I want but not asking, making this decision and letting me hear about it at the party, you made me feel as if all of this was a mistake. It hurt, Takashi." She stepped back, and his arms fell away from her. "How do I know that your sense of duty won't be an escape again? You say that you love me, you say that you decided you wished your future to be me, but how can I trust that? Tonight—tonight I gave you up, so I didn't have to watch you walk away from me. I won't let you toy with my heart Takashi. I won't. I can't."

"Haruhi." Mori sank to his knees, and pulled Haruhi to him, his head resting against her stomach. "I have failed you. I don't deserve you. I can't guarantee that I will always make you happy. I can't guarantee that I will never fail you again, but I can promise that I will never leave you. I am a fool, but I love you. That is all I can say, all I can offer you is myself. Myself and my love." He laughed quietly. "I don't even know if you love me, but I love you, and if you will allow it I will remain here with you, always."

"Always, Takashi? You offer me a very serious commitment." She smiled down at him. "If Tamaki heard, he would claim that you were trying to marry his daughter."

Mori's voice was steady as he met Haruhi's gaze, tilting his head so he looked up at her. "If I was?"

Mori could feel the moment that Haruhi's legs gave out, and she collapsed into his arms.

"You are?"

Mori didn't answer, but fixed his steady gaze on Haruhi.

"But you were going to leave. You were running away. You were running away from me, from this." Haruhi tried to keep the tears from falling, but she found herself striking Mori's shoulder, the tears flowing from her eyes. "You were going to abandon me. How can I, how can I trust this? Trust you?"

"I love you Fujioka Haruhi." Mori placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. "I love you. Let me love you. Love me. And the rest will work itself out."

Mori smiled as Haruhi nodded and he caught her lips with his own.

He had been a fool, but he would not be one again. He loved her, and he would not let her go.


	16. Epilogue

14/11/2006 13:44:00

Sorry that this took so long to update. wont let my upload this chapter, it keeps saying error. During the month of November I attempted NaNoWriMo – and failed, but I will be updating this story again soon with a new set of Mori-Haruhi stories, and some Kyoya-Haruhi ones stuck in here as well. I hope you all enjoy them. And thanks again for the reviews.

* * *

Epilogue

"I would imagine that congratulations are in order." Mori's voice was soft, and Haruhi did not turn to look at the young man. They two of them sat the edge of an outdoor walkway. The awning above them protected their heads from the light rain, and Haruhi smiled as she looked at the scenery around them. They were at an onsen ryokan. Hunny, as a congratulatory present, had rented the property for Mori and Haruhi for the weekend. He made sure that it was not one of the Ootori help properties, since Haruhi had too many unique vacation memories associated with those places. Hunny had said that 'Haru-chan works too hard, she needs to rest' when Haruhi had quietly questioned him as to why he was doing this. The rest of his answer had been whispered to her in a hug. 'Haru-chan doesn't spend enough time with Takashi. He misses you.'

"I think you already did, Takashi." Haruhi leaned back against him with a smile. She sat cross legged on the floor, her hands lightly resting on her legs. Mori sat behind her, his massive frame dwarfing her smaller one, his legs on either side of hers.

"I might have congratulated you on your final grades at Tokyo U, or maybe on your acceptance into law school…" His voice was a murmur in her ear, and he smiled as she turned her head so she could hear him better. "But I have not congratulated you for the most important accomplishment." He lay a kiss on her exposed neck, and laughed softly as she drew in a shaky breath.

"What might that be, Takashi." Her voice, he noticed, was unsteady as he placed a hand on her hip, his fingers gently moving in a random pattern.

"I will give you three guesses." He noticed the way that she drew in a shaky breath, distracted by the movement on his hand. With a mischievous smile he grabbed one of her hands in his, playing with her fingers.

"Guesses?" her voice wavered, as the hand on her hip dipped in towards her belly button.

"Hmm." Mori confirmed her statement, placing a kiss on the junction of her neck and shoulder, inhaling the scent that was uniquely Haruhi.

"You could be congratulating me on the fact that I just graduated from Tokyo University." Her voice was a breathy whisper as Mori's hand trailed up her side, moving along the bottom of her rib cage, his fingers splayed across her abdomen, a few fingers straying a little higher towards her breast.

"You already have those congratulations. You know how proud of you I am." Mori lifted his hand from her abdomen and turned her face towards his. "You know how proud of you I am of that accomplishment. You did it on your own, the scholarship was yours. It took some effort to keep Kyoya from interfering, but I knew that you wanted this to be yours and yours alone."

Haruhi smiled at Mori, a gentle smile that he only ever saw before she captured his lips in a kiss. It was a long while later before the kiss broke, and the effects of the kiss on both was evident. Both Haruhi and Mori's hair was mussed, a consequence of wandering hands on both sides. Mori's yukata had come a little loose, falling off one shoulder, while Haruhi's remained mostly safe from wandering hands. Mori, it seemed, had a little more control them Haruhi, but then again Mori had years of practice bringing out the sensual and unreserved side of Haruhi.

"Your second guess?" Mori shifted Haruhi so her back was once again to his chest. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her tightly against his body. He loved the way that her body fit against his. She was so small and as she had grown she had become quite feminine. She did not display the femininity often, but Mori knew that it was there.

"Could it by my acceptance to the Waseda School of Law?"

Haruhi smiled as she felt Mori shake his head, his arms tightening around her. She knew what he wanted her to guess, but she liked the game that he was playing.

"If it is not that, then I don't know." Haruhi murmured, shifting in Mori's lap until she knelt before him, her arms loosely around his shoulders. "There haven't been any major changes in my life as of late."

"Are you sure?" Mori murmured against her lips, capturing her lips again in a kiss. No other guesses were ventured as Haruhi was lifted by Mori and taken back into the ryokan, towards one of the many bedrooms.

Elsewhere in the ryokan a cellular phone was ringing endlessly, voicemails accumulating on the voicemail, in response to the message. Mori had several voicemails. "This is the phone of Takashi Morinazuki. I am not here, leave a message."

The first message, as well as all subsequent messages were from one Tamaki Suoh.

"Mori, I heard from Hunny that you were on a vacation with Haruhi. I am worried about my daughter. I know that you are dating her, and have been for several years, but I am worried about the virtue of my daughter…" Several other incoherent babblings were evident on the voice mail if one chose to listen, but soon Haruhi's phone was ringing as well.

"This is the phone of Haruhi Morinozuka. Please leave me message and I will get back to you as soon as I can."

"WHAT???!!!" was the shriek from Tamaki on the phone followed by a thump. Soon Hunny's voice was heard on the phone.

"Sorry about that, Haru-chan. I told Tamaki and it wasn't a good idea to try and track Haruhi down on her honeymoon, but he didn't want to believe me. Have fun with Takashi."

Kyoya's voice was on the line next. "I am sorry about that, Haruhi. I told him that while he was at the meeting with his father he missed a very important event, but he did not listen. The wedding was very nice. You owe me for the damage control with Tamaki. Enjoy the honeymoon."

Soon after that the voicemail went dead.

It was a Saturday evening. Haruhi had graduated Thursday afternoon. She and Mori had been married in a small private ceremony Saturday morning. They had invited all their friends out to lunch that day several months in advance. Only those present had been able to witness the wedding ceremony. There would be a public ceremony, so that all the necessary socialites could attend, but Haruhi did not want the initial marriage ceremony to be a big fiasco. She wanted it to matter, to mean something to her, and so got what she wanted.

Ranka, Mori's parents, Hunny, Kyoya, Satoshi, Chika, Renge, Nekozawa, Kaoura and Hikaru had been at the lunch and the wedding ceremony. Tamaki had forgotten about a lunch he had scheduled with his father and the board of directors at Ouran and had to cancel, despite the quiet insistence that he really need to be at the lunch. Hence the surprised voicemails.

The phones continued to ring constantly that night, Tamaki filling the inbox with voice mails, but neither Haruhi nor Mori noticed, for they were far too involved in other matters that evening.

And guess three was forgotten as the recently married couple lost themselves in each other-- husband reveling in wife, wife reveling in husband. as haruhi fell asleep, she murmured 'I love you' to her husband, and her sentiments were returned with a whisper and a kiss on the forehead as her husband wrapped her in his arms, protecting her even as he slept.

* * *

I want to thank all of you for reading this. This concludes my first set of Mori-Haruhi stories. I will be updating with a new story soon. Thank you so much for the reviews.


End file.
